flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This page offers a quick reference to the order of events in the Flux Theorem lore. It does not explain events in detail, but it can be used for quick reference and gaining a better understanding of the lore. This Timeline depicts events of significance ''to the lore.'' Note: a lot of dates here aren't considered as Half-Life 2 canon. However, they are canon in Flux Theorem. Dates have been determined to make RP easier. Note: a lot of this may differ from vanilla DA lore. We have attempted to create a rich lore that fits in, but we don't know all the details. Some changes were made for the sake of simplicity and to keep it interesting. Timeline: Genesis These are often considered to be the original turn of events. 1950s *The Black Mesa research facility is built. 1970s *The Aperture research vessel, Borealis, goes missing due to an accident involving teleportation. 1987 *Jenny Lanes is born. 1995 *Stacey Miller is born. *Jill Farkas is born. 1999 *Gordon Freeman starts working at Black Mesa. 2009 *The Black Mesa incident: Gordon Freeman disappears and the Combine learns about the existence of Earth. *Gordon Freeman is put into Stasis and all contact to him is lost *Resonance Cascade later begins to cause strange time rifts of portal storms. 2010 *After Gordon Freeman's disappearance, Portal Storms keep occuring, teleporting Xen creates to Earth. Humanity moves into protection centers, located in major cities. *The Seven Hour War: the Combine launches an attack on Earth and seizes control in seven hours. *The reproductive suppression field gets set up, which would make the latest possible birth date somewhere in 2010. *Cities 1 to 20 are established. *Cities 20 to 50 are established. *CWU is founded across several cities. *The first CCA are brainwashed. 2010-2036 *The Combine occupies Earth, exhausting it's resources. *The Worlds capital, City 17's Citadel has been fully built and is now operational *A few other minor city Citadels are set under construction. *During 2013 the Combine Civil Authority are fully administered and they begin eliminating all humans over the ages of 65 and under the ages of 18. *Massive conversion and harvesting of earth resources has been done. *Large modified metal-mechanical decimation structures now infest cities and continue to eat away at them. 2037 *The Combine has nearly finished collecting Earth's resources. *The Combine realizes they will not need humanity much longer: working conditions are getting worse. *The human population is shrinking rapidly. *The Great Uprising happens: humanity attempts to fight the Combine. They are far from successful and many humans die. However, since Earth's resources are close to being depleted, the Combine realizes there is no need to fight humanity. *The Combine launches dark energy bombs at Earth and leaves the planet to its fate. What remains of the CCA is abandoned, apart from several commanding officers. 2038 *Free from the Combine, dwindling remnants of humanity struggle to survive. Earth has become a toxic wasteland. 2041 *A genius researcher called Kat manages to use dark matter to create a mass-less, male version of herself: Zero. *Since Zero does not have any mass, Zero can travel through time. Kat sends Zero back in time several times, creating Timeline Zero. Timeline: Zero This is the timeline created when Kat first sent Zero back in time. Zero travel between this timeline and the original timeline several times. Before 2012 *The events are exactly the same as the Genesis Timeline. *Jenny Lanes Loses contact with her younger sister Jill Farkas 2012-2013 *The events of Dead Anarchy start here. *Zero appears and founds the Enclave. The Enclave is a group of rogue units, attempting to bring unity to the Combine and humanity, in order to prevent Earth from being destroyed. Zero teaches the rogue units, including Phantom, the ideas of unity, and how each rogue can harness their true meaning and power in life. *The Enclave creates a base in City 45 Known as Sanctuary. *The Enclave take a trip by train to City 18. They live there for about several months to almost a year. Though they decided to leave Sanctuary for awhile, The Enclave eventually meet other important individuals such as Jared, SeC-20303, and other important roles. *Judgement Day eventually comes when SeC-20303 and the Administrator, Dr. Viktor Malcovich come to a disagreement on how power should be distributed and who is the better leader. Zero warned the rogues that corruption was to come and it does. *SeC-20303 kills the administrator with his commanders backing him up. He announces himself the administrator of city 18 cutting ties from the Universal Union. He assumes full power and citizens grow hungry. * City 18 is where Ace, Phantom's first boyfriend starts his own resistance influenced by the Enclave 45 which many saw him as a promising and inspiring leader up until his death. *A civil war begins between the people and the combine (Including the resistance in slums) but slows down as the SeC shows his true colors and power. *A Lambda resistance group is founded in City 45: the Esoterics. Phantom is a part of this. *The events of Dead Anarchy end here. If someone can expand this, go ahead. *During 2013 the Combine Civil Authority are fully administered and they begin eliminating all humans over the ages of 65 and under the ages of 18. *Erica Wittman joins the Esoterics. 2014 *The events of Solstice of the Abyss start here. *Zero disappears and does not return. All Enclave members, except for Phantom, disappear or are killed. *The Esoterics move to City 18. *A large scale operation takes place on the suppression field, put on by the Esoterics at that time, causing it to be disabled for a number of days. *The events of Solstice of the Abyss end here. If someone can expand this, go ahead. *Stacey Miller is detained by the Combine and develops and anti-depressant addiction. Early 2015 *The events The Crew begin here. *The leader of the Esoterics, Alexis Wittman is killed. Erica Wittman becomes the new leader. * 08292 engages in several skirmishes with the resistance member James Valen. In the last one of these, Valen is caught off guard by the arrival of Union reinforcements and commits suicide using a fragmentation grenade, taking an Overwatch soldier with him. *Nick Bradford becomes a member of the Esoterics. Mid 2015 *A Strange presence influences Jenny Lanes and Wesley Lanix to enter the restricted parts of City 18, District 6. *Jenny and Wesley are taken in by Erica Wittman, the resistance leader that they met in a bar. *They are informed that if they need help to inform resistance members that "Erica Wittman is their friend." to avoid conflict. *A strange supposed rogue unit meets them within their refuge. *Stacey Miller is released from Combine Detainment. *Jenny begins to earn trust around the District 6 from Erica and meets other Lambda resistance members. *There is a large judgement waiver sending abundances of Combine within the Slums to fish out the refugees which were causing a miscount in the city. *Jenny, Wesley are taken by Erica towards the subway, just barely dodging amputation from a KING OTA unit, Erica then saves them forcing them back into the plaza. *Somebody by the name of Rose Darion then contacts then within the plaza, allowing them to get back into the slums safely without confrontation, a task set by the Lambda. *Wesley Lanix and Jenny Lanes joins the Esoterics. *They receive basic weapons training the next day within the Nargodian. *Jenny, Wesley, Ozzie Undermier and James Drekim are all new members tending to stick together now. *Phantom trains Wesley in medical expertise slowly, utilizing combine bio-gel and other various medical techniques of the Combine HELIX Division. *Jenny and Wesley begin to grow very close to each other, eventually growing affectionate of one another. *Later Rose emerges within the slums, meeting with Wesley a lot. *Jenny catches them fooling around within the old loyalist apartments, overhearing their conversations of affection and such, she becomes angry with Wesley and later catches them in the back of a truck in the slums, leading to a confrontation and eventually mental breakdown. Jenny then shoots Ozzie by mistake, running off crying. Late 2015 *Erica Begins to meet with Jenny a lot, spending a lot of time with her. They become good friends. *Erica Wittman explains to Jenny about the troubled times, what's going on with the Combine, the Lambda's key objectives, not to be mentioned to anybody else. *Jenny begins to feel sorry for Erica's over exertion and later learns of a particular addiction she suffers. *Jenny decides to investigate an explosion set up by the Combine and her communications are lost later learned she was badly injured by it. *She over hears Phantom and Erica talking about old times, Mentioning of judgement day and Ace's resistance during recovery. Early 2016 *Stacey Miller enters the C18 slums against her will. *Jenny, Erica and Rose begin to grow closer to one another *Rose Darion and a Helix unit are forced by the Government Man to work together in order to kill Sunny. They succeed. *Jenny begins to learn about Unity after frequent brief talks with Erica, Rose, Leaving Rose and the HELIX unit alone, setting an example for other suspicious resistance members. *Nick Bradford bombs a ghost outpost and narrowly escapes a response force. *Jack Bazid and a few other citizens free a vortiguant known as Hak'Navel *Jenny was known to be an older sister-like figure to Erica Wittman. *Jenny becomes an Officer and is often seen with Erica a lot. *Hak'Navel grows rather fond of Rose, the key individual who saved him, often referring to her as "The Great Rose" *Hak'Navel was later recruited by Erica Wittman into the Resistance after multiple demonstrations of his vortesscent expertise behind healing. *The Government man kills Nightshade, a member of the Esoterics. He demonstrated his power to them. Afterwards he relayed cryptic messages of a greater Evil than just CCA vs Lambda to Jenny, Nick Bradford, and Rose Darion. *Stacey Miller joins the Esoterics. Mid 2016 *Stacey Miller starts to be badly influenced by her addiction. *Jenny Lanes has a battle with 4 GHOST units, killing all of them as they set up a bird's nest within the slums to try and execute Erica Wittman. *Jenny is then confused to be Erica Wittman, looking very similar to her. *She then mentions to Erica of this confrontation, impressing both her and Phantom greatly. *The Helix unit and Rose Darion secretly meet several times and grow closer. *Unit 58132 finds out about Helix and Rose but does nothing *Hak'Navel cures Stacey Miller's addiction. *Joe Newton is captured and killed. *The Helix unit goes rogue and becomes Stinger. *Erica mentions to Jenny that she has to leave for 2 weeks because of an outbreak in the City 17 Lambda trading post to assist the leader there and get supplies. *Jenny grows very worried, about Erica, after 3 weeks of not returning at all, she decides under a lot of stress to embark into the outlands to try and find her location, she is unsuccessful. *City 18 is overrun by necrotics. The Esoterics move to City 45. *The Esoterics start to live in the City 45 quarry. Late 2016 *Stinger becomes a father figure to Stacey Miller. *Jenny Lanes reappears a few weeks in to City 45's events. *Jenny begins to grow very depressed, not knowing whether Erica survived or not, it would start to raise suspicion of her sanity along with her relationship with Erica Wittman. *Erica one day returns, Jenny does not know how to react at all, going into a sort of shock when seeing her. *Several members join the Esoterics, but they are all killed within months after joining. *In secrecy, Phantom starts to teach Stinger the ways of the Enclave. They trust Rose Darion as well. Stacey Miller gets cornered while scouting in the plaza, and is saved by Stinger. *Jill Farkas is reunited with Jenny Lanes. Jill starts to live in the quarry. Early 2017 *Jack Bazid joins the Esoterics. *Lucy Delgott joins the Esoterics. *Jack and Lucy fall in love. *Stinger and Phantom discover a message by Zero in City 45, and try to uncover what it is. They don't succeed but keep trying. *Stacey Miller discovers Stinger is part of something, and starts attempting to discover what the Enclave is. *Stacey Miller and Stinger's friendship is damaged by Stacey's curiosity. *Stinger grows bitter. *A huge assault on the Quarry, known as Operation Downfall, ends in the death of several Esoterics, along with the annihilation of other insurgent groups in that area. The Esoterics that are still alive struggle to survive in the aftermath. *Stacey Miller is contacted by the Government Man. *Stinger and Phantom begin to trust Stacey Miller, teaching her the basics of the Enclave's ideals. Mid 2017 *City 45 is evacuated due to an incident involving the city's administrator. Most of the citizens are relocated to City 08 in the former Japan. The Esoterics realize the city might be bombed, and decide to blend in with the citizens. *In City 08, the Esoterics struggle to establish a base. *Jill Farkas, relocated to City 32 on her own, becomes a loyalist for unknown reasons. *Erica Wittman is killed in City 08 by a two-man team of GHOST units. *Jenny Lanes learns of this and goes into a deep state of depression after being told by Nick Bradford. *Jenny finds a note left by Erica leading to a safe of belongings full of Erica's old belongings and such, including her X-11 Electric Crossbow along with documents of a Wittman family. *Jenny Lanes becomes the new leader of the Esoterics. *Jenny tries everything to rebuild the resistance slowly, trying to cope with the great oppression of City 8. *Jenny tries to Locate a rogue by the name of Mantis, later learning he is very different from Phantom or any other rogue she has encountered. *Stinger is executed in City 08 by 08292, after being captured by CCA units. *Stacey Miller, depressed after Stinger's death, discovers the armor Stinger had hidden. She takes it and leaves the city, without saying goodbye to the other Esoterics. Late 2017 *Stacey Miller runs into Jill Farkas, and ruthlessly kills all the loyalists that are working in the same building. She spares Jill Farkas. *The CCA regains control of City 18, and a large amount of the population of City 08 is moved there. This includes the few remaining Esoterics. *Jack Bazid is captured and turned into the administrator's personal body guard "REAPER" *The weakened Esoterics live in City 18. New members are recruited, but they don't survive for long. *The Esoterics leave City 18 and move to City 17's Industrial District (I17). *A new resistance group is formed in City 8. They attempt to build a teleportation device. *Jill Farkas is relocated to City 8. *''The events of The Crew end here. Feel free to expand this.'' Early 2018 *''The events of The Event Horizon start here'.''' *The few remaining Esoterics establish a base in I17 and meet a rogue unit who used to live there. *Lucy Delgott is killed, bringing the number of Esoterics back to even fewer. *Stacey Miller runs into the Esoterics. She has fallen back into her anti depressant addiction and has become a ruthless killer. *Ryan Bazid joins the Esoterics *Jack Bazid now known as REAPER finds out about the death of Lucy and starts to remember his past. *Jill Farkas joins a resistance group in City 8. *Rose Darion appears in I17 and is reunited with the Esoterics. *Nick Bradford arrives in I17 and attempts to convince the Esoterics to leave City 17. *Jack Bazid sees Rose and regains control for a moment only to say "Goodbye" to her. His memory starts to come back even faster. *A strange illness becomes more prevalent in the Esoteric Leader, Jenny. *Stacey Miller begins to slowly regain her humanity, and remembers the Enclave's ideals. *Rose Darion disappears, along with a refugee she was often accompanied by. *Nick Bradford withdraws from City 17 to an undisclosed location. *''The events of The Event Horizon end here. Feel free to expand this. Mid 2018 *The Esoterics decide to assault the I17 plaza. The CCA, completely unprepared, is hit by surprise. Several Esoterics don't survive the assault. *The CCA starts an operation to kill the Esoterics. Massive amounts of units are sent into the I17 slums. *The Esoterics, hit by surprise, flee, losing track of each other in the process. This is the end of the Esoterics group: all surviving members are on their own now. *The further fate of most individual Esoterics is unknown. *News of the assault in I17 spreads, and other Lambda groups, inspired by the Esoterics, launch assaults as well. *The resistance group in City 8, that Jill Farkas is a part of, launches an assault at the UU. Only Jill Farkas survives, because she ran away. *Eventually, a huge uprising is happening in cities all over the world. Many humans are killed, but the uprising does not stop. *When the uprising has been going on for two months, the Combine, losing patience, decides to bomb most of the cities. A large percentage of the remaining human population is killed, and few cities remain. CCA units in the bombed cities are abandoned. *Andrew Davis, a member of the City 18 resistance, is caught in the fighting and left for dead by withdrawing Combine forces. *Roughly 1,000,000,000 humans remain, continuing to struggle to survive within the remnants of the torn world. 2018-2019 *In the City 8 area, abandoned units that consider themselves still loyal to the true Union establish the New Union. *08292 takes command of the New Union. It grows steadily and roams the wastelands, attempting to punish anyone who is not loyal to the Combine. *Humanity struggles to survive. Small groups of survivors team up. Bandit groups are formed. Old organizations begin to reform. *Jill Farkas is living on her own in a former Lambda base, in the outskirts of City 8. She grows bitter. *Mira Nystrom gets teleported into a desert by a portal storm. She starts wandering. * The battle for City 25 finally ends. The resistance movement there is crushed by UU forces. Early 2020: Flux Theorem: Act 1 ''A Chambered Outbreak *''The events of Flux Theorem start here.'' *Mira Nystrom, near death in the desert, sees a vision of Stinger. He tells her to look for Alice Taylor. *Jill Farkas starts seeing a hooded figure in the City 8 sewers, and grows convinced the City 8 sewers are haunted. *After several months, Mira Nystrom appears through methods unknown, in City 8. *Portal storms teleport Jonathan White, Alice Taylor, Brandon McCrae and Isla Livingstone to the outskirts of City 8. *The recently teleported people meet up with Jill Farkas. Jill Farkas doesn't mention the Lambda base. *Mira Nystrom finds Alice Taylor. *Mira Nystrom and Alice Taylor get cryptic, life-like visions of Stinger. They are not sure what they need to do. *Jill Farkas gets visions of Stinger, and is tasked to protect Mira Nystrom and Alice Taylor. She is not happy about this. *Jill Farkas realizes the only way to protect Mira and Alice is to form a group around them. She recruits Jonathan and Brandon. *The group accidentally activates the teleport prototype in the Lambda base, teleporting themselves to a coastal area with heavy UU presence. Yangervis 'Jorge' Tejada is teleported as well and becomes a part of the group. They manage to return to City 8 safely. *The New Union becomes aware of the Lambda base from a singularity signature reading and appears there several times. A mysterious apparent UU unit scares them away. *Alexis Kerr is teleport to City 8 by a portal storm. She runs into Jill Farkas and is recruited into the group. *A drawing of Stacey Miller in the City 8 Lambda base is mysteriously crossed out. *The group elects Brandon McCrae as their leader. *Isla Livingstone is recruited into the group. * Jill, Jonathan and Brandon find a strange note on the ground with an odd signature. *Jill Farkas is gone for a day, and upon return, is convinced she has been gone for at least two weeks. *The New Union learns of the existence of a teleport in the Lambda base, and offers the group food in exchange for access to the technology in their base. *Jill Farkas pulls a gun at the NU unit bringing the offer. The group does not agree. *Jill Farkas explains her motives, and the group decides to try to use the teleport to escape, and destroy it in the process. *City 8's central reactor begins to melt down. *The New Union withdraws from City 8. * A New Union team is dispatched to City 18 from NU headquarters. *There is a large explosion sending a singularity blast of some kind throughout City 8. *The group is teleported to City 18. * 08292 begins the Battle of City 44. Aside from some entanglements with teams of a new form of unit, the New Union wins the battle decisively, but the city is left too devastated to be of any use. Mid 2020: Flux Theorem: Act 2 VOIDEXCURSION *Disoriented and confused, the group along with others are scattered throughout City 18's 45th district. *They find a very desolate and destroyed region with absolutely no human being in sight. *Eventually Johnathon and Alexis meet up with each other near the 45th district plaza *There is a subtle burgundy vapour in the air causing a peculiar smell. *Ominous fluorescent messages are plastered throughout the city along with an insignia baring a capital Lambda symbol within. *The burgundy vapour begins to creep closer increasing in darkness with more biotic energy within the area. *The group of "friends" eventually has confrontation after confrontation until they are formed as one once again. *They situate themselves within a musty yet safe bar located underground somewhere in D6 of City 18. *A strange machine is discovered within the back room of an Underground bar labelled "Geist Funkmessgerat." And another later in a warehouse. *Strange occurrences begin to happen starting with 'Jorge' within the Underground Bar, a strange being confronts him. *Andrew Davis encounters the group, the first human contact he's had in months. *A New Union recon team arrives at the area, searching for survivors. *An autonomous Universal Union recon team enters the area, drawn by the signatures of a singularity transport. *Jill irregularly disappears out of sight for a few days leaving the crew to find her sister. *Jorge Learns that the NU aren't exactly hostile, though the group feels uneasy in their presence. *They spot something very supernatural on camera resembling a transparent energy and a very audio encrypted breathing on a nearby television. *UU are found to be roaming in the area for an odd undetermined reason. *Mira arrives a little late through the portal for some reason, having a sickly awakening when she found herself in the Underground bar. *Life begins to get even harder than before, a strange presence begins haunting the group, Mira ends up going missing and Jorge dies, later replaced by a man named Mustafa. *HELIX DvL is spotted by many of the group. At one point, snatching up Sam Jenkins for a while. *Sam later returned but was highly suspicious. *Mira returns very shaken up by something that had made contact with her, a figure similar to what Jorge has been seeing. *Mira somehow becomes even more anti-social than before after this. * The New Union recon team loses radio contact with their headquarters *After roughly 3 weeks, the crew finds means of food, Antlions, weak and staggering from their den, a viable source of food. This crew isn't all that is hungry though, Zombies left lingering around creep from the shadows cornering them in an old Rebel warehouse in district 6. *A Quantum Rupture happens sending trains and such through and into the warehouse district at random. It miraculously vacates Zombie activity in the area leaving a strange rip in the sky of energy. *Somebody was seen watching from above. *They decide they can't stay, making a break for the Subway, which they find is some sort of Antlion nest. *They break open a weak door, heading down the tracks. *The crew eventually stumbles across a cave apparently inhabited by a single elusive sort of man, large and vile. He warned creepily to them of no escape of City 18. *They only stayed a day before leaving, returning to a very different city 18, one filled with a strange burgundy fog, more prevalent than before. *A few days later, a strange female figure calling herself "Pandora" follows up with that message. She confronts Andrew explaining in a calm and dark manner, that the place has been sealed off by some form of Quantum energy, explaining that the vapour or Fog in the air is actually a form of bacteria that will only get worse as people move around the place, biotic energy. Pandora explained that the strange figure that everybody was seeing was actually the product of a strange experiment or accidental quantum event that took place within the C18 Nexus. She went on about how it was known as the lingering one, a stalker altered somehow constantly bringing people back within the city once they tried to leave a certain distance or were even alone somewhere within the city. She gives a very brief but to the point story, leaving them laughing and shaking her off like nothing causing her to leave without being able to finish. *Pandora's message began to come to life in the days to come, causing trouble for each member of the crew. *A team of OTA is heard dying over a strange radio crossover frequency. *Later, Isla meets Pandora, deciding to follow her around, learning a little more about her. *Isla and Pandora find an apartment in the CAH of the 45th district inhabited by an old Lambda affiliate, Andrew Davis. Pandora lets him know the reason why his radio isn't working explaining that it is due to interference revolving around the quantum barrier around the city. *HELIX-DvL begins to take notice of the happenings connecting it to whatever is happening there. *HELIX investigates the area beginning to realize the dangers of it, the connection to Union command vanishing. *HELIX eventually picks up a Singularity Signal coming from within the Underground bar, investigating until a strange form of energy takes him leaving only rubble behind, causing confusion to the people hiding within the bar. *Later, Brandon goes missing after a man in a blue-grey suit is spotted in the bar. *After a week, the density of the vapor is now very thick and only about a 3/4 meter radius away. *Somebody named Rose enters the city through unknown methods meeting up with Pandora and Andrew. *Things begin to get worse in the week to come, Type-B zombies begin to mass, closing on the city. *Pandora warns that they need to hurry up with the operation on the Nexus. *Strange ephemeral and ethereal happenings occur involving the HELIX-DvL and Rose. *At one point, Rose is convinced she has to kill James Lanix, a newer person who had arrived in City 18 through methods unknown. Stinger stops her but James Lanix somehow goes missing. *The Lingering One ceases to show anymore. *Pandora's notes and logs had been spread throughout the the place containing valuable information behind City 18's activity progression following Operation Dethrone. *Pandora's notes are accumulated to a particular spot within the warehouse by Andrew and Rose. *Eventually Brandon learns of the true happenings of the place, agreeing with Pandora's claims. *The Notes are found to be missing in the spot Rose and Andrew had placed them. *Pandora begins to grow very ill. *Brandon and his team go missing. *Jill supposedly fails Stinger's request and is marked for death. *Pandora finds Jill in a very suicidal state, trying everything she can to help her. *Pandora urges Rose Darion and Andrew Davis to look for as many able bodies as possible whilst trying to locate the NU for the final operation on the Nexus. *The NU, Rose, Jill and Pandora find the Nexus to be a very barren and rigid place with structural instabilities. *The Group find the NOVA wing to be holding one target known as James Lanix, somebody they had been seeing visions of within the vapour. This James was no ethereal being. *James Lanix had been in that cell the entire time. *The NU unit finds a way to shut down the shield control but it causes a chain reaction unlocking a mysterious Stalker pod that was in the cell. *Pandora goes missing. *HELIX-DvL shows himself when the group becomes visible in the hallway linking the NOVA wing with the Control Room which now held some sort of a Dark Energy Core. *HELIX-DvL was apparently alive as well, stepping down from some debris only to shoot James Lanix in the face speaking words of unknown meaning. *He then throws a grenade into the core as the IW NU unit unloads a barrage bullets at him and everything goes black. * Disoriented and confused, the group along with others are scattered throughout City 8's canals district. * 08292 conscripts a large force of refugee CCA in the area that was formerly the United States via recon teams and network communication systems. He uses this force to open a front in the Western Hemisphere and begins the Assault on City 33. Late 2020: Flux Theorem Act 3 FALL FRAME *The group is scattered, finding its way back together gradually. *The IW unit, 37383, begins receiving a trickle of reinforcement units from NU headquarters at his outpost. *Nick Bradford is spotted by Rose Darion. Deranged, and leading a group of Type Bs, he seemed to be hunting something, or someone. *New Union Nova units are rebranded as Grid under NU regulations. Those in the City 8 garrison are tasked with repairing nearby critical systems by the IW unit, acting outpost commander. *Sightings of UU units in the area slowly begin to increase. A Shadow unit is dispatched from New Union headquarters to assist the City 8 outpost. * The NU discovers a strange canister in City 8, known as the FallFrame. * Jill Farkas starts to accuse the NU of aiding in planning Earth's destruction. * The NU captures Jill Farkas and start starving her to death. * Rose is approached and threatened by the Hooded Figure. She is accused of failing to fulfil her duty. * An NU unit, 22497, receives an order to execute Jill Farkas. He disobeys the order and brings the barely alive Jill to Rose Darion and James Lanix. * Jill wakes up but is unable to see. * New Union units engage the local UU forces repeatedly, eventually pursuing what appeared to be the HELIX-DvL from City 18 into the UU's facility. The hostile unit vanishes, and Grid units attempt to crack systems. * 37383 and the Shadow unit spend 5 straight days hunting down and killing remaining UU ground forces in the immediate area, including a RAZOR assassin. * NU units discover that the Hooded Figure is actually Stacey "Athena" Miller. She shows up several times, threatening NU units. She shoots an NU unit in the leg. * Rose Darion and James Lanix discover the FallFrame. * Jill slowly recovers her vision. * Rose Darion takes some anti-depressants, and has a strange vision. She sees a room and hears what she believes are Stacey's log entries. She realizes Stacey is the Hooded Figure. * The NU begins to plan their escape from City 8. The FallFrame is seen as a threat. A counter on the FallFrame is slowly moving towards 0. * Stacey sets up an ambush using a metrocop corpse, luring in 46201 and 22497. She tells them they will be fine if they kill Jill Farkas. * The units manage to grab their guns and begin to fire at Stacey. She flees into the abandoned warehouse, hiding behind the original Sanctuary shield. * The NU discovers Stacey's hideout, but is unable to get to her because of the shield. Stacey attempts to explain to 22497 why she believes Jill should be killed. * The shield in Stacey's hideout registers a signal similar to one recorded in City 45. 08292 orders the Grid units in the sector to record data on it and bring it with them when they return to HQ. * The NU places a KOS order on Stacey's head, but is unable to get to her because she is hiding behind the shield. * James Lanix convinces the NU to let them escape the city on a separate train. * Stacey uses a terminal in her hideout to access the razor train's systems. She threatens the NU. She demands that she walks away alive, and that Jill Farkas is killed. Otherwise, she says, the train is not going anywhere and the FallFrame will kill them. * The NU blocks Stacey from accessing their systems, crippling their network in the process. They are unable to start the train because of a changed access code. * Rose Darion negotiates with Stacey. Stacey convinces Rose that Jill should be killed. * Stacey explains to Rose that the only reason why the UU hasn't nuked Earth, is that they need to find some blueprints first. The blueprints are hidden on Earth. Jill is the only known alive person that knows the location of the blueprints. Stacey argues that Jill should be killed and burned before the UU can extract her memories. * Rose hesitates, but agrees with Stacey. * Rose finds Jill in the ruins of the old Lambda base. Rose asks Jill about what she knows. Jill tells Rose about the blueprints, but refuses to reveal where they are. Jill argues that knowing the location of the blueprints "is a curse", and that she wish she never learnt their location. * Rose Darion unholsters her gun. Jill attempts to reason with her, but Rose is determined to save Earth. * Rose Darion kills Jill Farkas with pain in her heart. James Lanix sees this. * Rose hears a strange computer voice say that the "bearer count" has dropped to zero. She discovers a laptop with some strange messages. * Rose and James burn Jill's corpse, preventing the UU from extracting the location of the blueprints from her brain. * Stacey explains to Rose that, while the computer systems have been destroyed, the portal in the Lambda base is still operational. Rose starts to think that using the portal might be a good option to leave City 8. * Rose attempts to get the portal to work using the strange laptop. The laptop displays strange messages and mentions The Human Project. The laptop shows a warning that "BEARER COUNT" is equal to zero. It shows a list of samples of 16 different people, including Jill Farkas. * Rose is unsure what the laptop messages mean, but attempts to use the system. * Rose lets the system run in auto mode. Suddenly, a shockwave is felt throughout the district. * Rose discovers that the portal has teleported a 16-year old girl into the Lambda base. * Rose and James discover that they have stumbled upon an experimental Lambda cloning project, known as The Human Project. They realize that they have accidentally cloned a 16-year old version of Jill Farkas, who doesn't remember anything of the last 9 years. The clone is extremely confused and in a terrible physical state. * Rose and James learn that the cloning procedure wasn't perfect. There's a big possibility the Jill clone's body will fail.